Demon Fall
by KittenPurR157
Summary: There is a war going on between the Gods and the Demons. Gokai, half soul of Diem, caught in the middle, has to make a choice on whether to save the woman he loves or save the world from total destruction and live imprisoned for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1 Rude Awakening

**Demon fall**

鬼

の

落

下

**Prologue**

The moon was shining brightly in the night sky. Its beams struck the earth with a gentle touch, reaching its fingers across the land as it lit up small aspects of the ground. There were no clouds in the sky, making the stars seem bright.A breeze had picked up, a cold and lonely breeze, twisting silently through the night air and picking up the secrets of the dark. The wind danced through Gokai's blood red hair, and he ran his fingers across his scalp, brushing back hair that the wind blew forward.

He mumbled something to himself, his whispers of irritations as the wind kept blowing his hair around. Gokai sighed and starred at the ground, studying the hard, rough texture of the soil that he sat on. He dropped his right hand into the dirt and dragged his fingers through the soil, collecting the particles within his nails. Gokai enjoyed the feeling of the Earth's heat resonating into his fingers. This made him smile, and as he smiled, his breathing slowed down, calming his chest as it fell in and out slowly, a smooth cadenced beat that matched his heart. Gokai wrapped his arms around himself drawing in the Earth's comfort.

He was hiding from Him. No more Gokai handle his orders. So often, Gokai would hide from Him and try to be at peace with the world.

"Come back to me," the voice, harsh and sour whispered within his head. He couldn't escape Him, his master…his other half.

"I wasn't hiding…" Gokai stuttered, his voice dropping into a murmur of fear.

**Chapter One- Rude Awakening**

The Treason's Brothel was unusually crowded; an evil presence lingered throughout the moldy wood of the old tavern. It placed a heavy weight upon it that seemed to attract more and more people. The presence flew through the open air like perfume, catching those who stood in its path.

Gokai felt this feeling as he approached the brothel at a fast pace. It was Him who had been here, leaving a scar on the bar. Gokai's leg muscles tightened up every time he pushed off the ground as he began to walk faster. His feet left no footprints in the dirt, but the dust glided softly around his legs, and then settled back down. As Gokai approached the brothel's door, he slowed down and took two steps up the wooden stairs. The wood creaked as his weight penetrated the surface and it fought from snapping in half. Gokai stopped at the front door, a light above him hung low and illuminated a little portion of the dark that cradle the world.

The light almost polished his perfect features. His black muscle shirt captured the light's heat and held it close, wrapping Gokai like a small blanket; black pants were to match with white straps around the thighs. He pulled of the coat, hung over his shoulder put it on. The coat was long but light, gently touching the wooden deck. The sleeves were cut off and on the back it held the Japanese character "Demon".

Gokai reached for the door knob, or what was left of it. It was cold to his touch and vibrations flew through the metal. Gokai snatched his hand away and backed up. As soon as he was out of the way, the door roughly flew open. Two men fell through the entry way and landed on the ground with a hard thud. The dust around them lifted up and created a barrier around them. They struggled to get up, then walked off into the night, laughing. Gokai shook his head in disgust and yet chuckled.

Inside, the music blasted through the ceiling, vibrations were intense, making Gokai's gut bounce inside. Tinted blue lights streaked the air around, giving the place an eerie look and people clustered together around tables that were placed about the room. Their laughter and conversations were loud and happy. The smell of puke, alcohol and sweat bounced along with the music, but nobody really seems to notice the smell except Gokai.

With a sniffle of his nose, Gokai ignored the smells and the sounds, acting like it didn't faze him a bit. He made his way across the room, his boots heavy on the floor and each step seeming to take longer than the last and only seeming to get louder.

"So, what will it be?" the bar tender slid down in front of Gokai, who took a seat at the bar table. Before Gokai was about to speak a sharp pain ripped through his throat. He clutched at it and gasped for air as the invisible claws drove through his neck. The pain was intense. Gokai lost his balance on the seat and he fell back, landing hard on the floor. People around him looked at him and moved away. His eyes dilated and turned red and what seemed like an eternity was only a split second and the pain stopped.

The air was sweet to his taste, and he gulped it greedily as the pain released. It was Him again, the only person that could do something like that. Gokai knew that his master was trying to get his attention. He had regretfully sidetracked and paid for the punishment. Gokai panted and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get back to the job he was assigned to. The crowd had ignored him and began to swarm the area again. He blinked hard, feeling the blood rush to his head, knowing that he better get up or get stepped on.

As Gokai slowly made his way back in to his seat, he looked to his left and watched the beautiful women dance around the metal bars that stuck out from the stages. They wore only little red thongs and long black high heels. Their large breasts bounced and danced along with the heat of the music. Gokai watched intently, feeling a firm lump form in his tight pants.

"I know I'm getting sidetracked, but I just can't resist," Gokai whispered and leaned back in his chair.

Ω

Erra yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She knew it was going to be a late night, but that was fine. She did not particularly like it here, but it paid for her new life. She never knew where she was from or who she really was. One day, she had just woken up in the middle of Traverse City, and this was something she lived with for a couple years, while trying to make it on her own.

Erral's reflection was perfect, as usual. She looked at herself and frowned. Her hair was a deep, chocolate color that flowed lovingly down her back. She combed her fingers through her hair and sighed. Erral's green eyes burned through the mirror as she fell into a trance.

"Erra, you are on next!" The words rushed into Erra and shook her.

"I'll be right there!" she replied, and turned from the mirror and made her way to the door. She gently let her coat fall to the floor, exposing her flawless body, and exited the room without a sound.

Gokai peered over at the empty stage. The music had stopped and a spotlight shot on. He waited with anticipation, as the curtain slowly drew back. Erra was standing there, eyes closed and hands in the air. The audience went silent. Erotic Indian music began to play, and Erra started to dance. Her movements were unusual to that of a normal human being, gliding across the stage, every move was graceful. Gokai starred, a bead of sweat trickled down his face. "That's her," he whispered.

Gokai stood up and began to make his way to the stage. He was nervous, but the job had to be done. As he made his way blindly to Erra, he hit a brick wall at least that is what it felt like.

"Please sir, I didn't mean to run into you…," Gokai whined and closed his eyes. The man smelled of hard liquor just growled not comprehending his words. He leaned his head back and smashed it with Gokai's. Gokai yelled and fell back. A pounding headache was born with in him, and he dropped to the ground. Gokai curled up into a ball and groaned. Everything was fuzzy. A hand fell down upon his shoulder like a bullet. The man's cold and hairy hands squeezed Gokai's shoulder hard. He dragged him back up and hit him in the face again; the bones in his skull had felt like they cracked. There was another blow to his gut and then the man stopped. He looked dazed and confused. Gokai moaned on the ground. The man looked at Gokai then just walked away. Gokai slowly picked himself up and began to make his way toward the bathroom. His strides were uneven and he slammed into a couple more people.

Gokai collapsed on the cold sink, coughing and feeling the strain in his throat and the warm, sticky blood running out. His blood was glowing green, verifying that he was not human. Gokai glanced up at the mirror and starred longingly at his reflection. There was something he wanted more, something he longed and wished for. Gokai wanted to be human. He did not want to be in the middle of a war. But mostly, Gokai wanted to be free. He was a prisoner, just an image of someone else, a half of a soul that was pulled out and made into a life form.

Gokai sighed. His breath was long and deep, condensation forming on the mirror. The doors of the bathroom swung open and a man casually walked in. He peered over at Gokai and stopped at the sink next to him, turning the faucet on. Gokai's heart began to pound within his head. The water poured down like a waterfall, and each drop made his brain freeze up, taking tErrar in a whole new direction. Water was his weakness, one touch of it and it would burn his flesh off.

Gokai yelled and hurled himself at the opposite wall, shattering the tile. His breathing grew more rapid, and he thought he was going to pass out. The man starred in horror.

"You…you..." the man stuttered, "You're a demon!" And within a quick moment, he ran out of the bathroom yelling and throwing a fit. Gokai shook his head as he listened to the man screaming all throughout the brothel. He hurried himself out of the bathroom.

Once out of the bathroom, the music had stopped. Actually, everything normal had stopped. The brothel had become mass chaos. People ran around the room, scrambling to get out, fear drawn on their face. Erra ran off the stage and grabbed her coat to cover her nude body. This was a good time to get the hell out.

Gokai managed to get to the stage, crawling through panicked people. He bit his tongue hard as he tripped over a chair. He saw Erra trying to make her way to the back door. She looked behind her shoulder checking to see if anyone was following. When she turned to look forward, Gokai was standing right there. They looked at each other, and Erral's eyes widened, feeling his hands suddenly wrap around her arm. She instantly screamed and pulled away.

"Let me go!" Erra pleaded, struggling against Gokai's grasp. His grip was tight against her delicate, smooth skin. Gokai knew he was holding her too tightly, he could not help it. There was something about her touch that sent electrical impulses through her body. Gokai sprinted toward the cellar door instead of the exit, dragging Erra behind him.

"Please, someone help me!" Erra tried to scream to the people around her, whom ignored her and kept on running past them. Gokai got to the door and pulled it open, hinges squealing as it was being forced open. They began to descend the stairs.

The cellar was pitching black. The darkness caressed Gokai and Erra without warning, pulling them into its abyss. Gokai bound Erral's hands with rope and told her to sit down. Erra hesitated at first, and then slowly she sat down. There was no way she could win this fight, especially in the dark. The floor was cold and sticky. A pipe was lightly leaking somewhere in the room, and the heavy drip of water collided on the ground like a bomb, the noise bouncing off the walls and into their ears. Erra was scared. She took a deep breath in, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Who are you?" she whispered and shifted her weight.

"Gokai Verlorene," Gokai replied. There was a pause.

"Why are you doing this?" Err asked, moving her bound hands. The rope was too tight, and it rubbed on her skin like scales. She thought for a moment.

"I think I know who you are. The girls in the brothel used to tell stories about a man or I should say 'Demon' by the last name Verlorene."

Gokai did not reply at first, only starred into the dark, lost in thought.

"They were right about the Demon part, but it is not me, sort of," Gokai replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this Demon they spoke of, his name is Diem. I'm just his split soul, I guess," Gokai sighed. Erra was a little confused by his answer.

"I thought surgery like that didn't exist. We humans believe that kind of practicing is extinct," Erra said. Gokai chuckled,

"Well little girl, apparently you have not learned your history well in this whore house. Demons are an old breed that still follow old traditions and always will. Plus, you aren't even human, so stop pretending you are."

Erra was puzzled. What could he be talking about, not human?

"I don't know what you are talking about," she hissed a little. Gokai rubbed his temples. This was not something he wanted to get into. His goal was to get his girl and wait for his master to come.

"Alright, a quick history lesson for you. A thousand years ago there was a war between the Gods and the Demons. They fought over the humans who live on Earth. The Demons wanted to kill the humans and steal their land, but the Gods wanted to preserved human life. The Demons had lost the war, but stole the princess of the Gods, whom somehow escaped and is lost to world now."

Erra closed her eyes and thought about what Gokai had said, "But, how does have anything to do with me?"

"My master thinks that you are the princess…"

They sat there for awhile, not saying a word. Erra was completely horrified, and was not sure what to say. How could she be a princess? It would explain her empty memories of her past. She wanted to know more, more about herself and more about this Demon.

"Why do you look human?" Erra asked.

"I'm in my human form."

"You don't have to do this…"Erra began to plead again, she suddenly thought about being killed, and panic began to set in. A small tear drop fell down her cheek. Gokai tried to ignore her. Her soft pleading was making him feel bad. He stood up.

"Get up," he said. Erra rolled onto her knees and got to her feet, staggering.

"I can't see," she cried. "Let's go." Gokai grabbed her hands and pulled her forward.

"You owe me one Erra," Gokai sighed, and together they ran out of the brothel.


	2. Chapter 2 A Little Anger Issue

**Chapter Two - A Little Anger Issue**

Cordillea took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door to his chambers; Diem's chamber. She let her air linger in her lungs for awhile then let it out slowly, preparing her for anything unexpected that could happen next. She feared Diem more than anything.

"Master," Cordillea addressed, bowing slightly, and she walked in to the room more, feeling the door behind her close. There was a huge fireplace before her that spread its flames like wings and danced with the dark shadows along the walls. A nice wooden desk filled up the space in front of it. The flames lit up portions of the wall that held engravings of Demons fighting Gods, the designs old and beautifully detailed. Diem opened his eyes; a faint luminous glow of red filtered his pupils. He could sense her presence, and it angered him.

"What is it?" he hissed and watched her eyes slowly move from the ground and then to his. Diem sat up on his desk, letting his legs fall over the edge. He eagerly wanted to lay back down but was rudely interrupted and decided not to. Cordillea felt his eyes upon her, an awkward feeling that she wished would go away. She noticed his fragile human form dressed in a tight, black suit and his hair black and messy.

"War is coming," she said. Diem gently got off the desk and stood in front of her, slightly gazing up.

"The Gods think they can wipe us away. It makes me sick," Diem chuckled. Cordillea shifted her weight to her other leg.

"And Erra?"Diem asked.

"Gone with Gokai…" Cordillea said, closing her eyes, fearing what Diem might do. Diem spat on the floor, the flames in the room rising with intensity and wrapping around his legs like a pet, "I'm going to go find them and bring them back." The fire spread from his legs to his torso and smothered his whole body with flames, engulfing him like a cocoon. It swallowed him up and he disappeared.

Ω

The sun was setting again, leaving the sky in a dark pink haze that blended in with the canvass of the dying world. Night's fingers were eagerly grasping the Earth, pushing the sun aside, and Gokai and Erra had been walking for what seemed like hours.

"We better stop here for tonight," Gokai said, checking out the surroundings. There was really nothing but fields of grass that gently swayed like the ocean's wave. They had stopped near an old oak tree in the middle of the field. Its branches fell over on the ground showing that age had withered it down. Gokai leaned up against the tree and sighed. He closed his eyes and let the moment of silence soak in.

"Hey, are you feelings alright?" Erra asked and took a seat on the ground. She let herself lean back on the tree as well. It felt nice; her feet were aching and sore. Gokai opened his eyes, "Yeah, just tired of being in my human form."

"Than change," Erra said.

"I don't want to scare you sweet heart," Gokai smiled. Erra waved her hand as if nothing could bother her now. So, Gokai shrugged and nodded approvingly. The flesh slowly disappeared off, but it felt good to him. He stretched his arms up in the air, and put them back down, letting his true self be revealed. Erra's eyes opened wide. Gokai's skin had transformed into pale silver with a touch of light green. Sharp fangs replaced his human canines, and he had a long tail that ripped through his pants, but what was most present were the two thick pieces of bone, blood, flesh and feather that stuck out of his shoulders.

"Gokai, you are a Demon," Erra concluded. Her mouth went dry when she realized that this was no longer a dream. There is definitely more going on in the world than she could have ever imagined.

"What happened to your back?" Erra pointed at the raw flesh wound on his back. Gokai shifted his shoulders around and sighed. He did not really feel like telling her about it, but since she was the princess, it was her right to know anything she asked.

"They were once my God wings, till the Heavens condemned Diem to Hell, for making me, and they ripped our wings off. We fell along way, our existence was consumed by the Demon spirit and made us what we are," the words solemnly slid from Gokai's mouth. Erra looked down at the ground, watching the grass flow in the wind. She felt sympathy for him. She could not think of anything to say. Gokai watched Erra sit down and decided to take a seat next to her. His tail twitched in the dirt as he leaned his back against the rough bark.

Gokai turned his head to meet Erra's eyes. She hesitantly looked up at him, her expression of worry and fear. She had such soft eyes, Gokai starred into them with a hunger he could not explain. Erra quickly drew her glance back to the grown, feeling her cheeks get hot and turn red.

"Oh," Gokai looked away and laughed a bit, "Sorry didn't mean to stare like that, and they shifted positions, scooting just a little farther from each other.

"You know why Diem made me?" Gokai asked. Not letting Erra reply, he just kept on talking, "Diem was one of the highest class Gods of the Heavens, and wanted things to be done his way. He despised the humans with a passion no one could understand. I mean, he was a God, he was supposed to show love, and not hate. Diem was ordered to stay out of the war between the Gods and Demons, and this made his anger grow. He decided to split his soul, keeping only the stronger half to himself –the dark soul, and use the light soul to make me. This was the only way to be banished from the Heavens. No longer a God with a light soul, he was cast away with me, and the darkness took us both in."

"That does not seem fair to you, Gokai," Erra said. Gokai shrugged his shoulders, "Just the way things are." He gave her a half hearted smile, and leaned his head back on the tree.

The sun was no longer visible, and the stars peeked out brightly. Gokai had made himself nice bedding for them to lie on from the leaves that hung from the tree.

"Thanks for helping me," Erra said, watching Gokai roll onto his back. He tucked his arms under his head.

"This has definitely been worth seeing you dance," Gokai smiled to himself. Erra rolled her eyes, and laid herself down next to him.

"What are we going to do now," she asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings, I guess," Gokai yawned. The night had become quiet, and Gokai closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He knew that whatever lay ahead tomorrow was not going to be easy.

Ω

There was a cold feeling on her, not physical, but like a feeling of death. "Wake up Princess." She wiggled her eyes open and blew out a deep breath, muscles stiff from the ground, realizing that voice was not Gokai.

The sun rose slowly, and the smell of wet due and a dead animal was a hard wakeup call for Gokai. He rolled over and got up, only to be face to face with his Master.

"How did he find us?" Erra whispered. She knew exactly who this was by the way Gokai was looking at him.

"My dear, I always know where Gokai is. I created him, didn't I?" Diem smiled at Erra, slowly raising an eyebrow. The heat in the area began to die, leaving the air cold. Erra noticed this, her breathe now visible. A ball of panic grew in her, and she stumbling backward, bumping into Gokai. He caught her, enjoying the feeling of her body within his grasp. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He pushed her behind him.

"Gokai…" she whispered. He looked back at her, unsure of what to do.

"It is time to give her up!" Diem yelled, and his voice seemed to vibrate. He opened his hands, letting the energy he stole from the area open up into fire within his palms. He closed his eyes, and the fire went hurdling towards Gokai and Erra.

Gokai turned and pushed Erra to the ground. The fire scorched upon Gokai's back and vanished –there was no pain. Erra quickly reached down into her boot and left the cold steel of a blade. Within seconds, Diem was rushing towards them, bending down to grab her. She did not even see him move. Erra violently slashed out at him with her dagger, and Diem disappeared with a blur. She blinked with confusion. Gokai lifted himself up and held out his hand. Erra took it fast and was soon back on her own feet again, dagger up and ready to strike.

"Behind you!" Gokai yelled. Erra turned around, reacting to Gokai's words and slashed out again, screaming. She stopped in mid air, unable to move any farther. Diem held her wrist, his strength impossible to withstand. He began to twist her wrist, forcing her to gasp and fall to her knees. The dagger fell out and hit the ground with a thud.

"Is this the best you can do?" Diem taunted, and sent her flying into the tree. She screamed in pain as she rolled off the trunk. Gokai had stayed where he was, too paralyzed to move, and watched as Erra would not get back up.

Erra starred at the ground beneath her, watching her breath push up dirt and feeling the pain in her back that started to spread like a disease to her head every time she inhaled. Diem stood in front of her. She looked at his shoes and closed her eyes. The air was getting cold again.

Gokai looked around. He knew that he was no match for Diem, but he could not just stand there and watch Erra be taken away. Gokai pounced on Diem's back and sank his teeth into his shoulder. The heat wrapped around Gokai, fire tried to burn him, but failed. The hottest blood oozed out of Diem's pierced flesh and filled Gokai's mouth. The pain gave into his shoulder as well, for what Diem felt, Gokai shared the same fate. Tears began to fill up Gokai's eyes, the pain like a dull pounding on his skin.

Diem was astonished by Gokai. For a second he froze and let his jaw drop. He had never once harmed him. What was he thinking? Diem growled deep within his throat, and reached behind him, grabbing Gokai's leg and pulling him off.

Erra searched for her dagger while she had the chance. She spotted it a few feet away. Kitty reached, straining her sore muscles. She barely skimmed the handle of the blade with her fingertips. She could not reach.

"You will regret you ever did that!" Diem bellowed at Gokai, and Erra slid up behind Diem, her palms sweaty around the weapon. She raised it up and rushed it down upon Diem, who, at the same time was turning around toward her. There was a loud slicing noise as the blade easily forced itself into his forehead. The skin slowly eased itself away from the penetrating blade and began to cry. The blood dripped down his face and stained the Earth below. Diem stood there with a disturbing grin on his face. The blood had run over his mouth and he gently licked it off with his long tongue.

Gokai fell back on the ground, grasping his forehead and crying out with pain. He rolled over on his stomach and threw up, but the pain didn't seem to cease. Diem reached up and felt the hilt of the dagger. He grabbed it and began to pull. The blade slid roughly out, making a wet, slithering noise. Gokai screamed with agony as the blade fell down in Diem's hands and rested at his side.

Erra shook her head in disbelief. What now? Diem raised the dagger up, the blade seeming to glisten with blood. Heat rose off of it as if it came from a fiery Hell. Gokai gasped and pushed off the ground, jumping in front of Diem as he threw the dagger at Erra.

"No…" Diem whispered under his stolen away breathe but it was too late. The dagger pierced Gokai's chest and both demons fell to the ground. Erra screamed as the demons cried out, their voices shrieking and echoing into the unknown, the noise horrifying and deafening. She reached for her ears and slouched down, trying to block out the noise. Diem had brought himself down on one knee, holding his chest. He wrinkled up his face as the pain grew worse. Diem got up and made his way to Gokai, grabbing the dagger and ripping it out. They both seemed to sigh as the weight of the world lifted up from them.

Erra uncovered her ears and ran to Gokai. Diem hit Erra back, sending her slamming into the tree yet again. She groaned as more bones in her body broke. Diem picked up Gokai and looked at Erra. Unfortunately, he and Gokai could not go on like this. He had to leave and think about things. Nobody knew where Erra was, so she would just have to wait.

"Till next time princess…" and with that he disappeared, taking Gokai with him. "Gokai!" Erra screamed, watching them dissolve into nothing, and she closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears rush down her cheeks. The wind blew her sorrows in the air and carried them to the trees.

Ω

Another headache pounded within his head like a hammer. Diem rubbed his eyebrows with frustration. He sucked in a lot of air and let it all out with a long sigh.

"Sir, someone is here to see you," Cordillea rang through his mind. The words hit him like a bullet against his brain. He tightened his grip on Gokai, starring into nothing.

"I will be there as soon as possible," Diem replied and flew on softly into the darkness.

The Reaper waited patiently for Diem to return. He sat on a hard couch in the lounge of Diem's palace. Cordillea came in and took a seat across from him, wondering what could this man want?

The door to the lounge suddenly swung open, and it slammed against the wall, breaking its hinges, denting the wall and also breaking the silence. They gazed over at Diem and Gokai. Cordillea got up and was about to speak but Diem raised his hand to silence her. She closed her mouth and lowered her eyes. Diem dropped Gokai on the ground, and he moaned in pain, rolling over toward the wall, using it as support. They both dripped blood.

"You're a Reaper, how nice," he rolled his eyes, walking over to the bar in the corner of the room. He took out an elegant wine glass and blew on it; his breathe filling it with luscious blood. Gently he shook it and took a drink, letting the liquid soothe his body and warm him up, "What is it you want?"

"I know about Princess Erra, and her return to Earth. Rumors are starting to run fast down in Hell, making a lot of the Demons come up to Earth in search of her. The Gods in Heaven are growing impatient as well; they know that a Demon has captured her. They are declaring war and won't stop until they have her back, and are willing to comprise with whoever has her," the Reaper said, keeping his eyes off of Diem.

Diem looked at this stranger whom sat on his couch. He garbed himself in black robes that hung low to the floor. The fabric was wrapped around his head and covered his face. He made no other sign of movement except his light breathing.

"You are telling me facts that I already know. What do you want…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Diem said, swirling his cup in a circle.

"Keir, of the Reapers," he replied to Diem, "I know that you know where this princess is and instead of being enemies, trying to capture and fight over one prize, I propose that we team up, and work together."

Diem thought to himself. He glanced over at Cordillea, whom was standing by Gokai. She nervously fidgeted with her hands. He did not want to join forces with anyone, nor did he want to share power. Kier would become his slave, a better slave than Gokai now that he could not trust his other soul, and once he gets the princess in his hands, he would kill the Reaper.

"Alright than," Diem nodded. Keir got up and turned toward Diem, bowing slightly, "you have my oath of loyalty."

"I'll tell you where she is. Now bring her back to me. I will be watching you," Diem said. Keir nodded, "As you wish…" and vanished.

Diem held his wine glass tightly, rage beginning to fill his body, and he threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces and fell onto the floor. Diem grabbed his head and yelled with fury. He walked out of the room without saying another word.

Cordillea stayed silent throughout his tantrum. Her heart stopped racing only once he was gone. She went to Gokai and lifted him up.

"I got to get out of here," Gokai opened his eyes, and moaned in pain. Cordillea frowned at the condition he was in. She had to feel a little pity for him.

"I do not think that is such a good idea," she said and brushed back Gokai's hair. Gokai chuckled weakly, generating a cough.

"Diem is always in a bad mood, I do not fear him like I have before. I have learned that he is not immortal," Gokai leaned his body on the wall and pushed himself up, legs shaking greatly, "I have to go save Erra, she needs me. Cordillea, you have no idea what she does to me. She makes me feel…she makes me feel like…"Gokai struggled to find the words to say, "I don't know, but I like it, and I must go find her before Keir does. I do not understand what Diem is doing with him; this is unlike him to work with someone else. I don't trust him, just as I don't trust Diem."

Cordillea put her hand on Gokai's arm. She smiled at him, and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears. Gokai nudged her arm off and turned around, starring out the window. It was dark out, and he could not see much.

"I think you better stay here," Cordillea said, "Here, let me go get you a drink." She walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass. Gokai opened the window, feeling the nice breeze come in and tickle his face. Cordillea looked up and ran to him, "Gokai! Don't!" she reached for him, but he had already jumped out. She sighed, and starred out into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 Tough Love

**Chapter Three – Tough Love**

The sun was now rising, bringing life into the world yet again. The cool morning air blew across the fragrances of the huge tree, its branches caressing Erra softly. The small collections of dew twinkled in the sun's light and wetted the grass down with a soft silver color. Erra slowly opened her eyes. Her body stiffened as she gained consciousness, the elusive memories coming back to her. She leaned forward off of the tree's trunk and laid her head on her knees as she dragged her legs in toward her body. She felt so alone.

Erra quickly lifted her head up and silenced her breathe. She heard a noise coming from the tree. Her heart eased its rhythm as she held her air. The tree branches shook a little, yet there was no wind. Could it have been an animal? Erra shuffled forward and got to her feet, her body aching from the previous night. She steadied herself and looked around, trying to catch any signs of what was happening. She was too weak to have left and get away, and too weak to fight.

"I am just going crazy," she whispered under her breathe, and there was a loud noise on the ground, as if something fell out of the tree. Erra jumped and held her mouth, trying not to scream, a rustling going on behind the tree. The view was impossible to see so Erra shifted her weight on to her left foot and tried to see around the tree. She still couldn't see, but she heard movement. She leaned down and grabbed her bloody dagger, clenching it tightly. Could it be Diem? On the count of three, Erra leaped around the tree and dived on top of the thing that was laying there.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Erra gasped and dropped the dagger, the blade falling rapidly into mud. She looked down and realized it was Gokai whom she was on top of.

"What were you doing? You could have just walked up to me, like any normal being, instead of hiding behind a tree and scaring me to death. I could have killed you!" Erra shouted, slapping him in the face. Gokai winced and rubbed his cheek. He tried to move but Erra had him pinned.

"I am truly sorry about that, but when I fell from the tree, I landed poorly," Gokai mumbled.

"But you're a demon…"

Gokai shrugged his shoulders as if it could happen to anyone. He smiled warmly. Erra held his gaze, very glad to see him.

"I did not know what to do Gokai, so I stayed here. I think I have a couple broken bones too," Erra said. Gokai reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pill.

"Here, take this. I promise that it will heal you. These belonged to the Gods during time of battle. I took a few. I'm actually feeling better myself," Gokai said and handed over the pill to Erra. She looked at it hesitantly, than swallowed it fast.

"We seriously need to get out of here," Gokai lifted Erra off of him. They both stood up. Erra stretched, feeling strong again.

"See, better than ever," Gokai smiled, "Now let's go." Erra and Gokai began to walk across the field, heading in any direction, as long as it got them away from that tree. Erra had so many questions to ask. What had just happened back there the other night?

"Gokai, honestly, why did you save me?"

Gokai's looked down as they walked, watching their feet pick up dirt from the ground. Erra cleared her throat, getting Gokai's attention back.

"You're different from most beings I know," he said, shying his eyes away from hers.

"How so?" she asked, amazed at his response.

"I'm not sure, but you give off this…you make me feel…" Gokai sighed and shook his head, chuckling a little. "I'm not even sure what I'm trying to say."

"It's ok, go on," Erra smiled, touching his shoulder. She nodded with approval to ease him on.

"You have accepted me so easily for who and what I am. All our races judge so fast on appearances and rumors they hear and see. They look at the world and see differences as a sin. They have never taken the time and talked with others that are not like them. They don't care, but I do. As a demon I know what it is like being hated for things I have never done or said. Yeah sure there are those who do live up to people's expectations,"

"Like Diem," Erra interrupted Gokai. He nodded and looked off into the horizon.

"I'm drawn to you, we've somehow slipped into each other's lives and now it will be impossible to leave. I don't believe in fate, but I think this was meant to happen…" Gokai was about to go on but he closed his mouth and swallowed hard. Erra stopped walking.

"Gokai?" she beckoned for him to stop, "Gokai, there is something else, isn't there?" Gokai dropped his eyes back down and he turned toward her. He let his eyes float to her gaze.

"There is a power that I feel coming from you. It is very much like Diem's and when I came here, at first I thought it was him. That is why I hid in the tree to make sure it was safe and that he hadn't already killed you here," Gokai said. Erra looked at him, confused.

"I'm not sure what you mean," she said. Gokai drew a half smile.

"I am not sure either but I think we should be getting on our way. It is dangerous here," Gokai looked around then back at Erra. She was so beautiful. Gokai could feel her warmth from her body. He stood up straight and starred into her eyes. She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Gokai's heart began to race and he wanted to be closer to her. He inched forward.

"What are you thinking? You are not answering me," she whispered. Her heart started to race as well and her knees where starting to feel a little weak. What was this feeling?

"I really want to feel those gorgeous lips against mine," Gokai whispered, letting the words rush through Erra's head and race with her heart. She smiled lightly.

"Then why haven't you?"

Gokai leaned down and embraced Erra. He held her waist as she put her arms around his neck, holding tightly. Gokai could feel the static rush through his body as her lips touched his. Her lips were so soft and warm. Erra closed her eyes as if she had dreamt for this moment to come. She eased her hand up his neck then back down to his shoulder. Energy pulsed through their veins as the pressure of the kiss grew. Gokai felt a strong urge to just lay her on the ground and love her. His pants grew tight around his waist. He throbbed for her. Gokai pushed her closer to him. Erra could feel his hardness under his pants, and she dug her hip into it, feeling it pulsate. She felt a tingling sensation as well as a warm and wet feeling grew between her.

"What was that?" Erra asked and pulled away from Gokai. Gokai looked angry. What was wrong with her now? Gokai shrugged his shoulders.

"No, seriously, I heard something," Erra gulped and looked around nervously. There was a loud thud behind them, making them both jump.

"That time, it was definitely not me."

"Good night, love birds," a scratchy, old voice broke the silence behind them. Something came crashing down upon their heads and they both fell unconscious.

Ω

"Gokai…Gokai?" his name echoed through his head. It bounced and banged repeatedly inside, sending shock waves of pain through his brain. Gokai suddenly awoke, being pulled out of his sleep. Erra was beside him, yelling his name.

"I hear you…please stop yelling," Gokai groaned and rubbed his temples and he yawned and then his body was pushed up into the air, and then fell back down hard. He looked around dazed and confused. It happened again. He watched Erra fly up a little as well. They were both inside a caged wagon. The ground below them was rough and patched with pot holes. Dust had picked up from the wheels and floated around them. Erra coughed and hugged Gokai.

"Where are we?" he asked the infamous question, watching the world around him slowly pass by. The territory was unfamiliar. All there was to see was as a wasteland that stretched out for miles. No trees, no life could be seen either. The clouds were gray and made the surroundings more depressing. Gokai blinked out dirt of his eyes and leaned his head on the metal bars that held them captive. A swift breeze blew by and brought up more dust with it. He felt it pick up his hair and settle back down. Erra covered her face up with her dress sleeve.

"I was overhearing the men who captured us," Erra coughed. Gokai sat up and listened. "They said something about a slave trade. The humans are running it." Erra watched as Gokai closed his eyes. His skin began to glow, then vibrate. Each pixel in his skin slid off like sand and blew away with the dust, exposing his fair human form.

"I remember this place somehow. Diem took me here once to get a slave," Gokai said. "Cordillea." He thought. "It's true about it being a slave trade. Greedy humans run it and find ways to capture people and any other races that matter. They steal them and beat them to the point where they are willing to do everything they say and then they sell the slaves for the highest bid, depending on what they are."

Erra let herself fall back on the bars. She sighed and played with the large metal collar the wrung around her delicate neck.

"There's nothing we can do then? We're stuck?" Erra asked, fear playing with her breath. It took up her air and danced up her throat. She shivered and rubbed the dirt from her eyes. Gokai squinted through the cloud and leaned forward.

"What is that that you're tugging at around your neck?" Gokai asked. Erra raised an eyebrow and looked down at the metal collar. It sure was heavy and made her feel weak.

"This thing?" she pointed at the collar. Gokai nodded. "I don't know. I woke with it on. You have one too." And Gokai peered down and saw the same thing on his neck. He reached up and tugged at it. The collar was far from coming off. He ran his fingers across the metal in search for an escape.

"These aren't good," Gokai struggled to get it off his neck. Erra let hers go and crossed her arms. There was no point in struggling to get it off when it was impossible.

"I disagree, I find them quite stylish," Erra sarcastically said and turned her head to look out at the wasteland and away from Gokai.

"What's your problem?"

Erra sighed, "Nothing, just tell me what is so bad about these?"

"These are called Dampier Collars. They make you unable to use your magic and they make you weak. I think that if you try to use any of your abilities they give off a surge of pain through your body," Gokai said, dropping the fight with his collar. Erra closed her eyes, not responding. Things couldn't get any worse.

The wagon was now approaching a small city. Gokai looked out and saw the city's tall metal walls. They looked as if they were going to collapse. The wagon stopped and then entered through the wall. Inside there were nothing but trash and discards of metal laying around. The people inside stopped in place and stared at the incoming slaves. Their faces were dirty and their clothes old and worn out. They looked at Gokai and Erra with fear, eyeing them with hate.

The wagon stopped at a gate. There were words on the entrance but Gokai lacked the ability to read, so he ignored it. Erra stared at the words. They must have been a different form of literature, for they were unknown to her. Two dirty men appeared by the bar, both with long brown beards and wearing fur around their bodies.

"Don't you come near me, you here? I'll kill you!" Gokai yelled, as they opened the door of their prison. Erra began to scream and the men jumped on them with black bags. Gokai tried to kick and push the man off, but his weight was unbearable.

Gokai saw the black bag come down over his head. He heard Erra screaming and fought to keep them off. The Dampier Collar was too strong and there was nothing more Gokai could do. His eyes were cut off from his vision as the veil of darkness was forced upon him. They pushed him out of the wagon.

Gokai landed roughly on the hard ground, the wind knock out of him as he landed on his back. He rolled over and tried to get up but the man's foot slammed against his back. Gokai moaned against the weigh as his hands were wrapped up behind. Gokai tried to hear for Erra but couldn't, her screams had stopped.

The men forced Gokai back onto his feet, pushed him forward to walk, blinded, he obeyed. Every time they shoved him forward, Gokai lost balance and tripped forward, crashing into the dirt and feeling the pain on his back as they drew out a whip. They lashed his back hard, his shirt slicing at the intense friction and forced his skin to open. Gokai squeezed his eyes shut as his blood tickled down his leg...

Ω

The bag was quickly pulled off. Gokai shook his head, his hair tickling his face, sweat dripping down his face and sliding down his neck. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath of air and sucked in more. He was untied and thrown into a room. The men shut the prison bars behind them, and Gokai stood up and looked around. The room was dark and damp, little light hanging high in the corner of the room. Shadows crept along the walls and took in Gokai's shadow like family. Others were in the room as well. They stared at Gokai, their lack of expression told him that they've been here for too long and are no threat…except for one of them in the corner whom watched Gokai with deep thought.

"Demon, you should not be here," he said at Gokai. Gokai gulped and looked at him confused. The stranger in the corner stood up.

"Come out so I can see you," Gokai said, defensively, and the person walked out of the corner and into the light. His hair was silver and flowed down his broad shoulders. He had a very pale face and silver eyes that matched his hair perfectly. Gokai squinted at him.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Psorius," the young man took a bow before Gokai, his ragged clothing drooping low. "You came here with the God's Princess. What trouble have you been getting into Gokai?" Psorius smiled sheepishly. Gokai all most let his jaw drop. He walked closer to Psorius.

"Clearly, you are an acquaintance of Diem, I suspect," Gokai said. Psorius smiled again and nodded, this time baring his teeth. Two sharps canines protruded from his gums and glistened down like sharp knives.

"That's right, my friend, and I know that Diem has been up to no good lately and neither have you."

"I've been up to more good than any demon has in this region!" Gokai shot back. Psorius put his finger to his lips and let out a low hiss to silence him.

"There is no need to shout here. The humans here are stupid, but they don't believe in mercy here, either. With these Dampier Collars on, there isn't much that we can do."

"We?"

Psorius walked up to the cold bars and slid his hand down one. He smiled softly and paced around Gokai.

"You are a beautiful demon, Gokai and a very powerful one at that. I could easily get out of here with your blood rushing through my veins. I would save the world as well, for Diem would be dead."

Gokai stayed silent. All he wanted to do was find Erra and get out of here. Psorius came closer to Gokai. He could feel the vampire's breath on his face. Psorius slid his finger down Gokai's cheek and he came even closer toward him. Gokai could feel his lips gently touch his and his hand fall down to his neck. Psorius began to speak, his breath soaking into Gokai's mouth.

"I know that I will be seeing a lot more of you Gokai…" Psorius turned around and sank back into the shadows as the door opened. The same man walked in and grabbed Gokai, taking him out of the cell. Gokai looked back and saw no more of Psorius. He didn't even feel his presence anymore and the torture was instant. They took Gokai to a pool of water and threw him in.


	4. Chapter 4 Split

**Chapter Four** - **Split**

Diem gasped and stood up. Something didn't feel right. A tingling sensation swept through his bones and rose up with his blood. It hit his head and sent a wave of pain back down his limbs. He began to hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Diem bent over, trying to keep himself on his feet. He looked down at his hands. The skin slowly started to peel away from itself and disintegrated in the air, exposing his hot flesh. Diem dropped to his knees and touched his face, for that, too, was burning off. The skin peeled off and fell in clumps onto the floor then turned to ash. Diem's knees gave and he fell forward on to the floor.

Cordillea walked in. Her content expression was swept from her face, as she watched Diem hit the floor hard. She dropped the papers that she held in her hands and ran to him, kneeling down next to him, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth to speak but not even a murmur crawled out from her out stretched lips. Diem began to shake violently. Cordillea shrieked and grabbed his head, holding it still so he wouldn't hurt himself. Her hands sunk into his skinless flesh and warped around her nails. Seconds later he stopped, and Cordillea got up and grabbed his wrists, dragging him up onto the couch.

"This human form is mostly killing you now," she whispered to herself, and Cordillea placed her hands on his forehead and closed her eyes. Her concentration was strong and a low hum buzzed from her hands. The noise pierced the air and cried out with blue light, covering up Diem's body like a cocoon. Skin began to replace Diem's body. Each tiny cell appeared out of air and placed its self upon his flesh. Diem's short black hair was now long and beautiful. A tail dropped down on the floor, much like Gokai's. But Diem's skin was not green like Gokai's. It was pale like a ghost and tattoos covered him from head to toe, the designs that of the underworld but the words written of an unknown language. Cordillea gazed with awe at the demon before her.

"He's so…" Cordillea whispered, closing her mouth to swallow, "so…beautiful." She looked at the giant wings that penetrated out from his back and folded unevenly under his weight. His wings were no longer full and beautiful, but instead they were black and torn apart, as punishment from the Gods. "An angel of death, all right," she said.

Ω

"Gokai…"

Gokai closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek and soaked its self into the floor, staining it red. He lay there shivering, his body numb and weak. The water had almost killed him. Every noise hit him like a siren and echoed painfully through his body. He closed his eyes tighter trying to defy every instinct in him to want to live. He let his flesh burn away and exposing his demon form. Gokai could hear faint voices in the background, and he tried to listen intently.

"Gokai…"

Gokai couldn't comprehend what the two men were really saying, but he did have a strong feeling that Erra was involved.

The voices had stopped, and Gokai could hear the loud cadenced pound of feet on the floor. It sent vibrations through the cement and tickled his ear. The man had stopped walking. Gokai lowered his breathing, trying to listen to anything that was going on. There was a loud crash and a long scream. Gokai opened his eyes and lifted his head. The scream was definitely a woman's and she cried out with fear.

"Gokai…"

Gokai closed his eyes again, falling in and out of consciousness. She was screaming for him and he knew it. There was nothing he could do and with that regret filling his mind, Gokai let the world fall behind him and he blacked out.

Ω

Diem opened his eyes, and his pupils shrank franticly as the light soaked through them. He felt so weak and tired, and the thought of just that was antagonizing.

"You're finally awake," Cordillea said. Diem lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, then turned his head toward Cordillea.

"Yeah…" he replied in a low voice. He looked up at her, and she held his gaze.

"What happened to you?" Cordillea said, sending her gaze to the floor. Diem sat up and his torn wings folded up nicely on his back.

"It's Gokai. Something happened to him. Only water can only do something like this to us."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"It seems to be so…"

Silence locked them both together. Cordillea sent her eyes back on Diem and she stared at his tattoos. Diem looked at her, dropping his expression to an irritated look.

"It's an oral passage to a great power that I can unleash. It is my plan to destroy everything someday," Diem looked around and starred at the door. A plan that may never happen, it would take up too much of his life source. Diem refused to talk anymore about it. There was a loud knock at the door.

"Someone's here. Get the door," he commanded, and Cordillea nodded and stood up. She turned around and headed for the door, and two more loud knocks hit the wooden door as she approached. She hesitated a little then grabbed the knob, twisting it gently and pulling the door open. Naiz stood there, his eyes locked onto Cordillea. She bowed her head and stepped back, letting him through.

Naiz shut the door behind him, his breathing turned to a light wheeze. Diem watched the clothed warrior slowly limp his way over to him, dragging Erra behind him.

She was bound in chains and unconscious. Diem's angry expression quickly flew to a delighted smile. Naiz began to breathe deep again, knowing that he had done the job well.

Diem bent down before Erra. He brushed her cheek with his hand, skin warm and soft. Diem could feel her blood run through her veins. Her beauty was amazing and Diem found himself wanting her.

"Where did you find her Naiz?" Diem asked.

"I found her and Gokai at the slave trade in the borderlands. I had to kill a few people to get her."

Diem nodded toward Naiz, "My thanks, now you must leave for now. I have some business I need to do."

"What are you going to do to her?" Cordillea asked. Diem starred at Erra then looked up at Cordillea. Naiz turned around and walked out of the room.

"I am going to take away her Godly powers, so I can become a God again," Diem replied, "But she has to willingly give it back to me…" Diem slid his hands under the princess and picked her up, his body slowly gaining its strength back. Her limbs fell down limply. He walked to his room and sat her down gently on his bed, the blankets comforting her as her weight fell into them. Diem took off the chains and unbound her hands, brushing back her hair that lay in her face.

"Erra…wake up…" his voice beckoned her. It tugged at her mind, forcing her to wake. Erra opened her eyes, she shot up, gasping. Diem held her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"You're ok," he said surely. Erra looked around. She was in a nice room with a beautiful fireplace that lit the walls around her gently.

"Where's Gokai?" she cried, forgetting everything that was going on.

"Gokai?" Diem questioned, "He does not want to see you anymore." And the lies spilled through his teeth and soaked into her brain. Erra didn't reply. How could this be? She shook her head, "I don't believe you. He is being imprisoned. Aren't you going to save your own self?" Diem took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. Erra stared at Diem and she quickly pushed herself away from him, landing roughly on the floor.

How could this happen? She got to her feet, grounding herself to the floor, preparing herself for anything. Diem stood up and glided before her. He smiled weakly, watching Erra close her hands into fists. Diem backed Erra up against the wall, but there was nothing that she could do. The fear in her swelled up and her body was paralyzed. He pressed himself up against her, her breasts crushing into his chest. He could feel her heartbeat race rapidly. She struggled to get loose of his grasp but he had her pinned, his breath hot and smelling of sulfur. Erra licked her lips as her mouth went dry. Diem put his hand on her face, energy flowing out of his hand and into her. His touch just simply dissolved her. Diem pushed his nose up Erra's neck, inhaling deeply.

"Let go of me, you demon!" she whispered between her teeth. Diem growled with rage and slammed her hard against the wall. She moaned with pain, the air around her suddenly changed.

"I want my power back. So what I've got for you tonight," he said, his voice a tone lower, "will burn right through you if you resist." and his voice all of a sudden washed Erra's entire body with a wave of want. "Oh God…" she murmured, catching her balance on the wall as another penetrating wave hit her. She could now feel the warmth of his hands on her shoulders. Tears blurred her sight and short pants registered out.

"Please don't…" she whispered.

"Why?" he asked in a subsonic tone. Something was very wrong. This was Diem before her and she'd felt every sound from his responses drop inside her as though he'd let each word fall like rain…or blood. He bent down and kissed Erra hard, feeling the rush wash through him. He had to have her. He let his hands run down between her legs, and she slowly let him pry them open. Diem felt her beautiful pussy, and it dripped all over his fingers. Erra moaned lightly, she wanted him. There was something that Diem was doing to her, making her feel this way. Diem ripped Erra's clothes off, exposing her naked body. Diem knelt down and pressed his mouth over her large breast, feeling her nipples harden as he circled them with his tongue. Erra's wet pussy ached for him.

Diem stood back up and grabbed Erra, laying her down on the floor. Surprisingly, the floor was soft and cushioned. Diem took Erra's hand and pushed it against his hard cock, and she whimpered with excitement as she felt its massiveness. He ripped off his jeans, now fully naked with her. Diem grabbed his hard cock with one hand and grabbed Erra's hip with the other, pulling her closer to him. He knelt between her, rubbing his erection all over her pussy. Erra closed her eyes as he penetrated her, filling her all the way up. Diem groaned as his dick slid inside, her pussy wrapped around him tightly, and he fell upon her, his body crushing against her breasts, and he began to withdraw his cock and pushed it back in, again and again. His rhythm was slow and hard, and Erra gasped out with pleasure. She felt like she was going to explode. Diem felt this as well, his body began to shake, and his heart bounded against his chest. Circles of ecstasy spread through every cell within her, touching every essence of her system to its throb. Erra could barely able to move. Vibrations came through the floor and made her cry out. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, bracing herself for him again.

Erra opened her eyes and found herself on a beach, waves crashing over her, making her scream from the intolerable feelings. Gasping, Erra looked at Diem, confused. Where was this rush coming from? Diem tilted his head and stared down at her. Power was an awesome thing.

"Princess, I know what you like," he whispered dangerously, his voice a swift cutting blade, slicing at her resistance. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath until it hissed. His hands slid down her body, creating an unnatural heat, her skin feeling like it was catching fire. He drew in another hiss, just behind her ear. Something snapped inside her and she nodded, defying every instinct that lay wrapped within her. He chuckled low and deep, "that's better."

Diem opened his mouth and fangs ripped through his gums, gleaming in the darkness. He bent down and kissed Erra hard, feeling the rush wash through him, then letting go of her lips, he tilted her head to the side, her neck small and delicate. His lips softly rubbed against it. He opened his mouth and let his fangs pierce her skin, the surface of his skin suddenly becoming cool. A new torrent of blood filled his mouth and he greedily gulped it, as Erra gasped. Every evil act that had ever been committed sent shock waves through her. Erra could feel the impact of it all, every touch, shudder, and moan, gasp and whimper. It all collided and fused into one sensation and her body exploded with a passion never before experienced.

Diem's leathery wings unfolded from his shoulder blades and cast a dark shadow from its broad span. Her blood was strong and gave him so much power. Erra closed her eyes, feeling weak. Diem panted heavily through his nose as the blood rushed through his veins. He shoved his cock hard into her, as he felt her orgasm, and finally let go of denying his end, and he fiercely came inside her. Diem pulled out, cum flowing out of her pussy, the feeling intense and sending thrills of energy through his body. He stood up, carrying Erra with him. He withdrew his fangs out of her skin and gasped for air. Erra choked up her blood as Diem dropped her back on the floor. He starred down at his hands and then looked back at Erra.

"Thank you for giving me what I want princess," he smiled deeply and left the room. Erra grasped her neck as her blood kept pooling out. She became light headed. All of those feelings she just felt went away in an instant, leaving her wanting to die there on the floor.

"Gokai…" she whispered.

Ω

Gokai awoke feeling better than ever. His body was nicely healed and a new sense of power swiftly coursed through his blood, but the pain of knowing that Erra was gone left him feeling weaker than before. He stretched out, combing his fingers through the grass that he lay on.

"Grass?" he questioned. Gokai got to his feet and looked around. He stood on top of a grassy hill that looked down upon a vast city. The wind was rough on top of the hill and blew Gokai's coat around his body vigorously. He folded his arms and hunched over, trying to warm up from the wind that chilled him. As he peered down at the city, he fell down to his knees.

"Oh my god…" the words fell from his mouth. The city was up in flames and buildings were falling apart, crashing down on all the frightened, screaming people. Gokai shivered at the noise of all the pain that went down below. He looked up as the wind got fiercer. The sky was no longer blue, but a pale, eerie black. Lightening jumped through the clouds with the thunder gently singing behinds its steps. The rain ceased to come, and Gokai let his gaze wander all around him. The beauty and elegance of the world had disappeared, reminding him of the wastelands. Somewhere deep down he knew that Earth was done. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to think of Erra but the thoughts were shattered instantly when he heard the cold, hated voice of Diem run down his spine.

"What have you done?" Gokai cried, getting up and slamming his fists weakly into Diem's chest. Diem grabbed Gokai's wrists and bent his arm in, forcing Gokai to the ground. Naiz was at Diem's side, weakly breathing. He pushed Gokai to his stomach and placed a foot on his back, holding him down.

"Naiz came back and rescued you from that terrible slave trade, my little Gokai," Diem said. Gokai panted for air, the grass around his mouth danced and tickled him as he stared at Diem's feet before him. "I no longer need you anymore," he said, kicking dirt at Gokai. Gokai spit out the dirt in his mouth but only got more.

"What can you do? You forget that if I die, you die as well," Gokai chuckled. Naiz pressed down harder. Gokai gasped, "Where is Erra?"

"Of course I remember. How could I forget after your little incident with water? But now, thanks to your little princess, I have regained my God powers to split us up for good," Diem growled deeply. He looked at Naiz and nodded. Naiz released his foot and backed up. Gokai put his hands under himself and pushed himself up. There was nothing more that he could do. He stood there before himself. Diem drew out a sword, the blade screeched as it was released from its sheath.

"You're insane…"Gokai said as Diem grabbed his right shoulder and forced the blade into his stomach, and at first the blade hesitated as it tried to break skin, but with more force it cut through the flesh and dug its way out on the other side. Gokai and Diem held each other's expressions. The pain was deafening and it was so intolerable Gokai felt numb. Green blood dripped down the sword on its ends, covering Diem's hand with blood and creating a pool of it at their feet as Diem whispered words into Gokai's ear. A giant chain emerged from within them, its glowing spirit connecting them and floating silently in the air. Diem yelled and the chain burst, energy flying around. Gokai stood there, gulping for air. He finally felt like himself and nobody else.

Diem stood tall. The pain had released within him. He smiled at Gokai, who was now struggling to stand.

"The world is now mine," Diem laughed as lightening hit the Earth, shattering everybody's hope. Diem leaned in toward Gokai. "See you in Hell…" he whispered into his ear. He reached down and grabbed the bloodied hilt of the sword. Gokai closed his eyes as Diem ripped out the blade. Blood flew out everywhere, and then started pouring down Gokai. Diem turned to Naiz, nodded again, and they both disappeared.


End file.
